Persona 3: Parallel
by Penis-Slap
Summary: A boy and a girl meet after a car crash. He looks depressing, she looks cheerful He's always tired, she's always hyper. He likes blue, she likes pink. Based on the events in P3, P3:FES, and P3P. MC/FeMC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES, Portable, Or whatever

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

Late Evening**

**??/??/1999**

* * *

It was midnight, a full moon, and it was empty in moonlight bridge. Save for a family driving on the road.

Dad: "Hey son, you awake? Check out that full moon..."

Mom: "Keep your eyes on the road, we have to watch for other cars"

Dad: "Yeah,yeah,yeah." he answered sarcastically

The little blue haired boy was sleeping peacefully after driving a long way from who knows where. Until...

"CRASH*

The car suddenly crashed into another car, loud screams where heard from both cars.

As the boy woke up from the noise, he turned to his parents.

Boy: "Mom.... Dad...."

He felt like crying, but he shut his eyes until tears forced it's way out. It was the silent type of crying,

the type where you are desperately trying to be strong. He also clutched his head, as it was bleeding

The boy suddenly stop when he heard a weeping voice.

???: "*sniff* Mom, *sniff* Dad...." "Is anyone there, help me, they're DYING!"

It was a girl's voice. The boy got out of his dad's car and went to find the girl.

But something happened. The sky turned green, the moon too. There was also blood everywhere, in random spots, and anything liquid was blood.

He looked around on the bridge

Blood

The car

More Blood

The ocean

Endless blood

He even spit out and his spit, was blood.

Boy: "Greaaat, I'm going crazy..." "Hey, is anyone there?" As the boy called out for the crying voice.

He walked up to the car he crashed into and found a girl crying, her head also bleeding. She had red/brown hair with eyes to match.

Girl: "Help me... *sniff***"**

Boy: "Hey, com'on we gotta get some help" He made a hand gesture for her to get out.

As they got out, they both heard a giant bang, explosions, a monster screaming, and gunshots.

A lot of gunshots.

As they searched for the noise there was some robot girl with guns on her arms fighting a giant black creature.

*Bang, bang, bang* as she used her guns, which had little effect on the creature.

Robot: "Initializing summoning sequence!"

All of a sudden a huge creature came out of the robot and attacked the monster, before disappearing.

The monster was almost unfazed by it, before sending out a huge hand that badly damaged the robot.

Robot: "I detect a 0% chance of successful kill..." she said in a monotonous voice, and her chest sending off electric sparks.

The robot noticed the two children on the street, her eyes widened, she formed an idea.

Robot: "Initializing sealing process."

The robot somehow grabbed the monster she was badly losing against, and threw it into the children, when it got sucked into the wounds on their heads, sealing the monster inside the two children.

The boy and girl somehow blacked out after the monster went into their wounds.

The sky suddenly turned normal, with the blood disappearing, save for the wounds on the children's heads.

Sirens were heard in the distance, someone had heard a crash and went to get help.

* * *

They were both admitted into a hospital after an ambulance carried them there.

When they woke, they were in a room for child patients. They looked at the calendar, it was a week after the incident.

They talked and played with each other. They were like best friends when they only just met.

They laughed while they watched _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R _with each other

_Until distant relatives came to pick the boy up._

_He was going to live with his aunt and uncle in America. The girl was sad, now that she was alone again._

Before the boy left, the girl cried as she asked her new friend "Hey, whats your name?"

Boy: "Minato, Minato Arisato, whats yours?" he said as he left

Girl: "Hamuko, Hamuko Kayano." she said as she waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first story


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES, Portable, Or whatever

AN: Albierto Imma, thanks for the first review, and trust me, it will get more interesting as I have big plans for this story.

* * *

**A Fateful Encounter**

It was the late,Minato was on the train when he saw a butterfly. It felt like it was talking.

_"Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth, never falter,_

_With your heart as your guide..."_

He heard those word from the blue butterfly

He woke from his weird daze when the train announcer said,

"_The next station is Iwatodai. Please take all your belongings with you, we apologize for the delay."_

He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out, headphones on his ears.

Minato was seventeen, he was moving to Iwatodai from his relative's home in America.

His relatives wanted him to know more about his heritage, and what better way then to spend his last teenage years in highschool there?

It was a good thing he still remembered how to speak Japanese, or else he would be lost.

He was walking on the streets listening to some music, _"I will burn my dread"_

It was getting darker as he kept walking.

_"Burn my dread"_

It was almost midnight

_"There's no man's land_

_No man's ever survivied_

_Invisible hands are _

_Behind you just now..."_

All of a sudden the music stopped.

The sky turned green, the moon bright and yellow against the green sky.

Blood was everywhere.

Everyone that was someone was a coffin.

Well, almost everyone

"Huh?", said the confused Minato, as his music stopped and every electrical device stopped working.

But, he saw a person, it was a girl.

She was in her school uniform, the same one he was wearing.

She had headphones on too, they were red, matching her bow on her chest.

_"And what a chest!"_ Minato would be thinking.

She said,"Hey! Your not a coffin like everyone else." She was way too bright and cheerful for a time like this.

He just stared, wondering if he was tripping out from drowsyness.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"I'm going to a dorm in Iwatodai, do you know where this is?" He asked as he showed a slip of paper with an adress."

"Hey I'm going there too. Lets walk together."

He agreed to walk, staring at this girl. She had red-brown hair and eyes to match. It was the opposite of his blue hair and eyes.

They briefly introduced themselves.

"Minato Arisato", said Minato.

"Hamuko Kayano", replied the girl.

* * *

As they arived to their dorm, they noticed something weird, this dorm seemed to be empty.

As they entered, they saw a strange boy. Looked like he was ten, in some weird black and white striped pajamas.

"Good evening, you two are late. I've been waiting a long time." he said.

"Now if you want to proceed, sign your names there." he said as he used a hand gesture, pointing to a book.

"It's a contract." he said. The book opened on it's own. "Don't worry, all it says it that you two take full responsibility for your actions."

The two teenagers shrugged and signed the contract, wondering what will happen.

It said, "We Minato Arisato and Hamuko Kayano, will abide by this contract and take full responsibilities for our decisions."

"No one can escape time," he said as he grabbed the book with the contract in it. "It delivers us all the same end..." He held on contract at face level as he contined, "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." when he turned on book sideways and it vanished.

Just like some David Blaine magic trick.

"And so it begins..." he said when he suddenly faded away.

They two teenagers were freaked out as their eyes widened.

"Who's there!?" said an unknown voice.

They turned around to see a brunette girl with a gun strapped to her thigh!

All three of them froze for a moment.

The girl grabbed her gun and Hamuko and Minato flinched. As she grabbed the gun they all heard a voice, "Takeba wait!"

They looked and saw another girl with a gun strapped to her thigh too. She had long red hair that curved, and she was wearing a long blouse with a skirt.

They all froze there for a moment when suddenly the lights turned on. Minato and Hamuko's mp3 players turned on.

They both heard the same song.

_"Burn my dread"_

"Nice taste in music," Minato said to Hamuko.

"You too," Hamuko replied back.

"I didn't think you two would arrive so late,"said the red haired girl "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students living in this dorm."

Minato was about to ask something as Mitsuru interupted, "And no, you aren't the only boy in this dorm."

Minato was disappointed, as his fantasies were not coming true today.

Hamuko looked at Minato's sudden change in his facial expression and said,"Hey! What did you expect? Pervvv, I know what you were thinking."

The brunette asked Mitsuru, "Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll see…" she replied.

Mitsuru turned to Minato and Hamuko and introduced the other girl."This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two."

"Hey..." Yukari said weakly.

They briefly Introduced themselves,

"Minato Arisato."

"Hamuko Kayano".

"Uh, nice to meet you two." Yukari replied, with an uneasy face.

Mitsuru grabbed their attention with her voice as she said,"Your rooms are second and third floor, at the end of the hallway respectivly."

"Pretty convinient." replied Hamuko, who was staring at guns.

"Oh, I'll show you the way, follow me," Yukari said as Mitsuru turned to her.

As she led them two the stairs, she said, "Any questions guys?"

Hamuko asked, "Why do you have a gun?"

Yukari was freaking out a bit as she was trying to speak,

"Well,

umm, I can't answer that.

Any other questions?"

Minato asked, "Does that kid live here too?"

"What kid?" Yukari replied?

She didn't know what he was talking about.

Yukari showed them to their sperate rooms.

"Well, goodnight!" Yukari said to each of them when they went inside.

* * *

It was going to be a long night for Minato and Hamuko as they couldn't sleep.


	3. Want to Be Close

**Disclaimer** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES, Portable, Or whatever

AN: Sorry about not uploading that often guys, school and exams keep me busy.

Okay now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Hamuko woke up early the next day, her body was tired and she felt like going back to sleep.

She dragged her body over to her personal refrigerator and started to chug some orange juice down.

After refreshing herself with some OJ she glanced around her room, it had a Pink color scheme (Her favorite color), a personal refrigerator (which most of her old classmates would kill for), and a TV.

But noticed a square piece of wood that covered a corner of the room, she walked toward it, wondering what it was for.

Hamuko glanced at it while picking it up, leaned over,

and fell down a hole into Minato's room.

There would be a crash if she hadn't landed on Minato's bed.

The impact of Hamuko's fall made Minato bounce off his bed onto the floor, waking him up.

"Oww!, what the hell?" He exclaimed in surprise and pain.

He looked to his bed and found Hamuko in her pajamas.

Minato and Hamuko looked at each other awkwardly.

Minato asked her, "What happened?"

"I fell from that hole." she replied while pointing to that hole.

"Well, get out before someone sees you in my room!" Minato said to her as he did not want to get expelled for sneaking a girl into his school dorm.

They eyes widened as they heard someone knocking from the door.

They heard a voice, "It's Yukari, are you up?"

They almost jumped in fear.

"Quick! Hide under the covers!" Minato whispered while pointing to his bed.

Hamuko didn't have to reply, she quickly jumped into his bed, hiding under the covers.

"Hello? Please answer, or I'll get in trouble!", there was Yukari again.

Minato hurried and opened the door, when Yukari stepped in, wearing a bright pink school uniform.

Minato cheered in his head as he now had two girls in his room.

"Good morning! Did you sleep okay?" Yukari cheerfully said to Minato.

Minato lied, "Yup! So can you leave my room, I need to change"

"Okay" Yukari was about to leave when she heard a sneeze.

"What was that?"

She walked over to his bed.

And flipped Minato's cover, revealing the hiding Hamuko.

"Uh, we can explain!" Minato and Hamuko exclaimed in unison.

* * *

They luckily didn't get expelled or even a lecture as Yukari knew about the giant hole in Hamuko's room, as it used to be her room.

They got on the train to school, chatting about the school's clubs, sports, etc.

They first saw it on the train.

Minato and Hamuko were amazed.

The school was huge!

And they were even more amazed when Yukari told them it was built on an artificial island.

Yukari led them to the main gates. "This is Gekkoukan High, hope you like it!" Yukari said with a cute smile.

The two transfer students just kept staring at the size of the school.

Yukari led them inside the main shoe-locker/lobby area.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first." she said, getting the transferees' attention again.

"Any Questions?"

Minato just looked at her and asked, "What class are you in?"

Yukari stood, looking confused. "Me?" "I dunno, I haven't checked the assignments yet"

She was about to leave before she told her dormmates "Hey… About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later."

She wandered off into the huge crowds that were swarming the halls.

Minato and Hamuko both tried to find their names on the homeroom list.

Minato couldn't find his name at first and gave up, so he wandered into the faculty office.

Hamuko didn't give up and found her name, "Hamuko Kayano - 2F

She went to her homeroom and started to introduce herself to her new classmates, until some weird tall kid on a cap tried to flirt with her.

After that she when to the opening ceremony with Yukari.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato walked into the faculty office, looking for his new homeroom teacher.

"Oh, are you the new student?" a teacher in a suit asked him.

Minato nodded.

"Minato Arisato, 11th grade, correct? Let's see… in 1999, that was what, ten years ago? Your parents..."

The teacher gave a horrible shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so busy, and I didn't have time to read this before hand…" .

After a long silence she finally spoke.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

Minato shook her hand.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments yet? You're in 2-F, that's my class, but first you need to get to the auditorium, the opening ceremony will be starting soon. You go on ahead, I need to catch up on all this paperwork…".

Minato went over to the opening ceremony and tried to find a familiar face to sit next to.

No luck

Minato sat down in a random seat, when everyone was found a seat some guy tapped him on his shoulder and asked,

"Hey, you came to school with Yukari-San and that hot new transfer student this morning, right? I saw you three walking together."

Minato nodded.

"Do you know if they have boyfriends?"

Minato told the stranger, "I don't know, I only met them yesterday."

The guy continued, "I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. ... So, how well do you know them?"

Ms. Toriumi told them to keep quiet, even when there were tons of other students talking.

After the assembly, all the students went into their classrooms.

Minato picked a seat in the middle of the class, and was sitting when he saw Hamuko walk in.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the seat next to Minato.

Minato replied to her, "Nope."

The teacher walked in and class started.

Minato fell asleep during class, until after school someone woke him up.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" yawned Minato as he woke up.

He did not like being woken up.

"S'up dude? Ya know, you were out all day." asked a tall student with a baseball cap.

Minato informed, "I got no sleep last night, and who are you?"

The kid stood up tall and introduced himself, "I'm Junpei Iori, I transferred to a nearby junior high when I was in eight grade. So I know how though it is bein' the new kid... so I wanted to say... 'Hey'. See what a nice guy I am?"

Minato recognized him as the boy who sat to the right of him.

Yukari re-entered the class, with Hamuko at her side.

"Hey! If it isn't Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again this year" Junpei shouted to Yukari.

Yukari sighed at Junpei and replied, "Are you at it again? I swear, you'll talk to anyone who'll listen."

Hamuko told Minato, "Seriously, he tried to flirt with me, get rejected and move on to flirt with another girl 5 seconds later."

Junpei moaned, "Seriously? Man, I was just being friendly."

"If you say so..." Yukari said as she turned to Minato. "Anyways, looks like we're in the same homeroom... Its tough being the new kid."

"Um, Hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei said while waving his arms in front of everyone's face.

His face turned into a smirk as he went in between everyone. "By the way…, I heard you guys came to school together this morning. What's up with that? Come on, gimme the dirt!"

Yukari snapped back at Junpei, "What're you talking about? We live in the same dorm!"

"There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it?"

Yukari sighed, "Now you have me worried…" she turned to Minato. "Hey… You didn't say anything to anyone about… You know what... did you?"

Minato shook his head, "Nope."

"Good" Yukari replied as leaned toward Minato.

"Seriously… Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

Minato's eyes widened with her choice of words, especially when there is a person who assumes they have a relationship is right there.

Junpei jumped and looked at Yukari in awe.

"W-What?" asked Yukari.

Junpei stammered, "L-Last Night!?"

Yukari blushed as she yelled at Junpei "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!"

Hamuko informed Junpei, "Don't get any weird fantasies, nothing happened. I was with them too."

Junpei almost turned white is shock, "You three... All at once?!?"

Now it was Minato's turn to jump in surprise.

_"This guy must be some super perv" he thought._

The girls all snapped at Junpei, "Don't get the wrong idea!"

Junpei was stumbling, "Whoaaa, you guys are some serious swingers!"

Minato, Hamuko, and Yukari all blushed heavily.

Then Junpei stumbled more before he passed out.

Minato and Hamuko sweatdropped.

They decided to leave him there, they thought he deserved it.

After school they all toured the city with Yukari to learn the sites and layout of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, after they returned to the dorm and fell asleep...

Inside the lobby

Mitsuru was reading a book when a grey haired teenager walked by her with a jacket over his shoulder.

"I'm going out for a bit." the teenager said.

Mitsuru looked at him curiously, "Hm..?"

The guy said to Mitsuru as he walked to the door, "Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on...."

* * *

AN: Hope you like my long overdue update!

I want some reviews please!


	4. Nightmare

AN:Sorry bout the long wait, I've been busy with crap in my life.

I've got a TON of ideas recently for this fic, that I think you guys will like!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES, Portable, Or whatever

* * *

**Nightmare**

Minato shook as he lay asleep in bed, tossing and turning, his face full of sweat. Having a familiar dream...

_"He's just some whiny emo brat."_

_ "No I'm not!"_

_Minato was in his old classroom, he was about nine years old, voices were coming from his surroundings._

_"He's just trying to act cool in front of everybody! Pretending to not give a shit about the world!"_

_"No! Shut up!"_

_Minato had heard this from his old classmates, those voices were still echoing in his mind._

_He ran away whilst crying, just outside his old school was an endless bridge._

_Bloody._

_Green._

_and Dark. _

_He kept running until he saw a silhouette. Minato slowly walked up to it, before it came to him._

_He was facing a darker version of himself._

**_"Oh boo! hoo!" "I'm some annoying little brat who lost his parents"_**

_The Young Minato almost jumped back, and wiped away his tears._

_Minato stared at his almost clone like self and asked, "Who are you?"_

_The darker version just smiled and replied, **"I'm you. Don't you see my tears and my crying face?"**_

_The young Minato had his mouth wide open he struggled to reply, "No.... You're not"_

_The other Minato made a stupid smirk as he continued to mock his other self, **"Of course I am!"**_

_**"Just admit it, you cry at night because you have no parents!" **The real Minato just weakly replied, "That's... Not True..."_

**_"HMM??? Then why are you such a weak little brat then?" "Why are you running away from your problems?"_**

_The real Minato continued to weakly mutter responses, "No... You don't know anything about me..."_

___**"What's the matter? Are you gonna cry again?"**_

_"No..."_

**_"Just admit it! You're just a cowardly emo brat who cries every night!"_**

_"Stop... That's not true"_

_The fake Minato put on a big smirk and said, **"Of course it's true. After all, I AM you."**_

_Just then Minato cried out,"NO! YOU'RE NOT ME!" _

_The ground beneath Minato started shaking as his other self laughed manically._

_His other self turned into a huge monster, carrying a large sword and coffins around his back._

_Minato just ran, and kept running while the monster chased him, and caught up to him when Minato was backed up into a corner._

_Then the monster lunged at him._

**"AHHHHH!!!!!!" ** Minato screamed as he woke up from his ohh so favorite nightmare.

Hamuko woke up from her slumber as she was the only person woken up from the scream, as most of the walls were soundproof.

Hamuko instantly jumped out of bed and checked her clock, it was 3 AM.

She lifted the wood separating her room and Minato's.

"Whats wrong?!" she asked with panic on her face.

Minato crawled out of bed to get some water as he replied, "Nothing, just a nightmare"

Hamuko started to tease Minato, "Aww... Want me to chase that boogeyman away?"

Minato turned angry and and snapped back, "Shut up! Just go back to sleep."

Hamuko almost jumped back, startled by his reaction.

"You want to talk about it?" she slowly said to him

Minato replied, "No, it's okay. Sorry for yelling at you..." He was still visibly shooken up.

She didn't say a word as she placed back the wooden board on the hole and crawled back to sleep.

Minato started to silently cry again, _"It had to be THAT dream again..."_

* * *

AN: So that's it for this chapter! Remember to review! 'cuz I consider the Review to Chapter ratio a sign of how awesome this story is.

I know it's obvious, but can anyone guess the significance of this nightmare? First reply with the right answer gets a cameo appearance!


	5. Another day, Another rumor

**AN:**

**Okay I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I had a huge case of writer's block and I have a whole new reimagination of my original plan**

**I would like to answer reviews, but I'm lazy, if you have any concerns about the story, PM me.**

**

* * *

**

**Another day, Another rumor**

"Hey! Wake up!"

Minato woke up to Hamuko banging on his door

"We're going to be late!"

As Minato drudgingly retreated from his bed he replied. "What's this 'we' business? You're free to go by yourself while I'm late."

Minato was rushing to put on his uniform as he grabbed a frozen Pop-Tart from his refrigerator.

As he rushed out the door he was greeted by a girl who is just too hyper in the morning, with her face _very_ close to his.

"But I don't want to walk alone" Hamuko made a puppy-dog face trying to persuade Minato.

Minato couldn't say no to such a cute face.

"Okay... but we have to hurry." he replied, looking away so she didn't see his blush.

Then he bolted outside toward the train station with Hamuko right behind him.

When they got to the train station they realized that they weren't as late as they thought.

Minato groaned, "You woke me an hour before the student train arrives!"

Hamuko was panting, from running all the way to the train station.

"Sorry! I guess my clock was off ," Hamuko said as she bowed for forgiveness.

She looked around the station, "Hey, we have plenty of time before the train arrives, wanna look around?"

Minato looked at the clock the station had, "Alright" He looked across the street. "Hey there's a strip mall across the street, lets go check it out!"

Minato walked across the street with Hamuko at his side.

"I used to love coming here with my parent's when I used to live here..." Minato said as he stared at the stores and restaurants.

Hamuko gestured toward the stairs, "Since we didn't eat breakfast, want some ramen? My treat for making you wake up so early."

Minato realized he was starving from a rushed morning, "Thanks."

Together they walked up and into Hagakure.

They both ordered beef bowls and sat down.

"I used to love coming here with my friends when I still lived at the orphanage!"

Minato was about to ask about that, but decided not to, as he wanted to dig in his bowl.

"My friend used to always come here, eating here almost every day like it was part of his religion." Hamuko sat there, reminiscing about the past.

"I haven't seen him in a while, I wonder what he's up to..."

Hamuko realized she had a big beef bowl getting cold right in front of her.

She decided to shut up and eat.

* * *

After finishing their ramen breakfast, they decided to enter the train.

It was packed with students, as it was a train specially reserved for people going to Gekkokan High.

Minato could hear gossip around them as people were chattering.

"Did you hear the rumor...?" A pair of girls were chattering. Minato decided to eavesdrop.

Her friend that was listening replied, "Oh, um... something about... a bathroom?"

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming... It's coming...!"

Minato decided to stop listening, as the rumor was kind of stupid.

He turned on his MP3 player and daydreamed, and happened to be staring right at Hamuko, who was sitting across from him.

Hamuko noticed Minato staring at her. So she decided to flirt.

"You like what you see?" She said to Minato, who snapped out his daydream, blushing.

"S-Sorry!" he stuttered his sentence.

Minato's reaction made Hamuko giggle, so much she had to put her hand to her mouth to control her laughter from being too loud.

_"This might be an interesting day" _she thought to herself.

* * *

Class was going on and Ms. Toriumi was teaching Composition.

"Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura. His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is "Mangekyo." Why isn't it ever in textbooks...? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it."

She glanced at Junpei, who was staring out the window.

"...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

He almost jumped out of his seat.

"H-Huh? U-Ummm..." He said, trying to stall for time.

His whispered to Minato, "Psst! Who does she like?"

Minato knew that he was spreading rumors around about him and Hamuko, as he heard him spreading them when the hat lover didn't realize it.

So he decided to get some revenge.

He whispered "Junpei Iori" to his classmate.

"It's Junpei Iori!" Junpei answered to Ms. Toriumi, before realizing what he said.

The whole class burst in to laughter as Junpei said the stupidest thing that could have been said in that situation.

Ms. Toriumi was not amused.

"Wrong! Why won't you pay attention to my lectures! You'll make me cry if you keep this up! Listen next time!" she continued to scold Junpei.

Junpei started to stutter, "U-Um, I-I... I'm sorry!"

He turned to his classmate after Ms. Toriumi went back to teaching the class. "You're gonna pay for this, Minato!"

Minato ignored this and fell asleep in class for the second day in a row.

After school he saw that Hamuko and Yukari left in a hurry, so he decided to head out on his own today.

He headed to the mall and looked around the stores.

There was an arcade, he decided to play a game of street fighter against these port island kids.

He was whooped instantly by the guy who had a 30 win streak against everyone in the arcade.

He moved on to the rest of the stores after leaving the arcade.

There was a music store, which was nice, he decided to look around the new releases section.

He saw posters promoting an album by some new 13 year old teenage idol.

Rise Kujikawa, or "Risette" was all over the posters. He sighed that people actually buy this idol pop garbage music.

He decided to buy a single track and download it to his MP3 player straight from the store.

"Mass Destruction" would fit a mood for when he wanted something fast and blood pumping, for P.E. or something.

He walked past a closed Antique shop when he saw a karaoke bar. It was closed for renovations.

Ignoring the karaoke bar and the strange empty back alley that was next to it, he happened upon a police station with an officer talking to a student wearing a red vest.

He continued on until he saw a "Healing Shop" for physical therapy.

What caught his eye was a cafe packed with people.

He decided to go in an try a cup of "Pheromone Coffee", guaranteed to turn on your charm.

He after spending some time there, he noticed people starting at him.

Minato stared at his coffee with his jaw open.

_Holy crap this thing actually works!_

He checked his phone and saw that it was getting late, so he decided to go back home with his new-found charm.

* * *

Minato returned to the dorm, as he walked inside the lounge, he saw Yukari and Hamuko talking with an older man.

Yukari noticed Minato enter the dorm. "Oh, he's back".

The older man was sitting in a chair. "So, this is our new guest..."

He stands up and introduces himself, "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school.

"Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat."

Minato sat down next to Hamuko, waiting for Ikutski to continue.

After Ikutski sat down, he began to talk to Hamuko and Minato.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you two would like to ask?"

"Minato replied back to him, "No I'm good."

"Ditto" Hamuko also replied.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ikutski started to get up and leave the room.

"You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!" ...Please forgive the bad pun."

Yukari let out an annoyed sigh, "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

The two transfer students sighed simultaneously.

* * *

After the two went to bed, Mitsuru, Ikutski, and Yukari was in some sort of security room looking at a monitor that had camera feed of Minato's room, and Hamuko's room.

They continued to stare at the two students, as if they were waiting for something...

* * *

**AN: Thank you readers for being patient with me and not sending any death threats, as I would have expected from the internet.**


	6. The Velvet Room

AN: I guess I owe you goes another chapter, I have so much free time I might as well update this.

Review answering time!

OrenjiNari and Patcheresu, I know there are going to be parts of the characters that you won't like, there's this little story-writing technique called "character development" you will see some characters grow and mature as a person.

And yes, Minato is a bit _Timid_ right now, but he might grow into a _Badass_ later on. cwhatididthere?

* * *

**The Velvet Room**

Minato and Hamuko were sound asleep, unknown that they were being watched from some sort of security room.

_Meanwhile in that very room..._

Ikutski walked up to Mitsuru and Yukari and asked,"How are they doing?"

Mitsuru replied to him, "They've just went to bed a little while ago. Mr. Chairman, do you think they're...?" Mitsuru didn't bother to finish her question.

Ikutski rest a hand on his chin, obviously in deep thought, "Well, let's wait and see for now. ...The Dark Hour is approaching."

The room was mostly silent as the only sound that was being heard was a clock that was ticking, until it stopped.

Then most of the lights turned off, and color of the room turned an eerie green.

Ikutski observed the monitor and proclaimed, "Hmm... They're still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Ikutski stopped for a breath, and continued explaining, "As you can see, They've retained their human form. They're asleep, but

They're definately experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although, they must. ...If they didn't, they would've been preyed on by now."

Yukari gave a puzzled look to Ikutski, "Why are you explaining this to us? We already know about this."

Ikutski frowned, "I just wanted some attention..."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Minato and Hamuko somehow ended up in a velvet blue room, they seemed to be both sitting in chairs with backs that resembled harps.

They both looked around, confused about their surroundings, the walls seemed to point out this was some sort of giant elevator.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." a voice suddenly called out to them.

They looked directly across, there was a small man with a gigantic nose talking to them.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquittance. These are my assistants, Elizabeth and Theodore." he said gesturing to two people at his side.

One was a very handsome man, the other a strikingly beautiful woman, both dressed in blue attire that resembled elevator attendant uniforms.

"Pleased to meet you." They both said in unison.

Minato and Hamuko just sat in their seats, confused about the situation.

"Where are we?" Minato asked, hoping to get an answer.

Igor answered his question, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest. Let alone two at the same time."

Then, he waved his hand, and a notebook containing the contract both Hamuko and Minato signed back at the dorm appeared.

Igor informed them, "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place...

Henceforth, you two shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique abilities, and you two will require my help to do so.

I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

Hamuko was confused, "Is this a dream?" she asked.

Igor let out a smile, "Precisely... You two are fast asleep in the real world as we speak.

This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later."

Igor waved his hand again, "Hold onto this"

Suddenly blue keys appeared in both Minato's and Hamuko's hand.

"'Til we meet again..." Their vision stared to fade and before they knew it, they woke up.

Hamuko opened her eyes and sat up.

"That was a weird dream..." Hamuko said to herself.

Then she noticed she had the key from her dream in her hand and she _freaked out_, she rushed to the corner of her room to show Minato and as she lifted the board seperating the rooms, she saw Minato sitting up on his bed, staring at his key. He looked up and saw Hamuko waving around her key to get him to realize what just happened.

_'That dream WAS real...' _They both thought.

* * *

After they got dressed they went to school together again.

It was a pretty bright day, the streets were busy with traffic, kids were rushing to school, and there was much chatter at the train station.

"Hey! What just happened last night?" Hamuko asked Minato as they waited for the student train. "We were in some weird elevator room, some creepy guy with a giant nose gave us keys, then we wake up with those keys in our hands!"

Minato just shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows?"

Hamuko was shocked, _'How can he be so calm about this!'_ she thought.

But little did Hamuko know that Minato didn't express his curiosity, or any feeling that much.

Hamuko decided she wasn't going to get much input on their dream from Minato. "Whatever, lets just drop it for now."

They decided not to talk about their freaky dream when they arrived at school.

On the way to school they saw Junpei who went up to them, bouncing around like an excited kid in a candy store.

"Hey guys! What's up! Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!" he said.

"Dude, you are way too happy this morning." Hamuko told to their capped friend.

"You're full of energy today." Minato added in.

Junpei calmed down, "Of course I am! Guys, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, guys."

"Whatever." Minato said while entering the school, with Hamuko and Junpei following.

_

* * *

_

The school day was starting to be predictable and they were getting used to the routine of the classes and classmates at school.

Minato decided to keep his key hanging around his neck as he might need to use it later, while Hamuko opted to keep it in her pocket.

Minato was in deep thought about the little "trip" to the Velvet Room.

_During a lecture..._

A teacher was introducing himself to the class."

Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! Hey... Are you all listening to me?"

Minato wasn't.

He decided to get some sleep, and within seconds he was out cold.

Hamuko, on the other hand decided to be a good student today and listened to the lecture.

Mr. Ekoda contined, "Let's begin. Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is 'Ise Monogatari,' the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, 'da bomb.' " The entire class groaned at their teacher's attempt to be 'hip'.

Mr. Ekoda took a pause, the mood in the class turned really awkward after his lame comment.

"Anyway..." He went on finishing his lecture.

The school day continued.

* * *

_After School_

Junpei was talking to Minato after he woke up. But Minato mostly ignored what he was saying.

It something about a convenience store.

And porn.

And fried chicken.

Minato snapped to attention when Junpei mentioned fried chicken.

He loved fried chicken.

He and Junpei decided to walk home together, they went on discussing man things like cars, chicken, and porn.

That just left Hamuko alone.

Hamuko decided today was her day to explore the city.

She headed out to Port Island station, seeing the sights.

She saw a flower shop, she browsed through the flowers trying to find some perfect ones for her room.

But alas, she was short on cash.

So she decided to explore some more, passing a back alley where she ignored people who got drunk in broad daylight hitting on her.

She went on to explore the neighborhood.

She was on a street called Shirakawa Boulevard, it seemed like a nice street until...

She saw some hotels.

With very suggestive advertisements on the outside.

It didn't take her long to figure out what this place was.

So Hamuko hurried home before anyone saw her outside a Love Hotel, she didn't want anymore rumors_._

_

* * *

_

_Dark Hour, in the command room._

Yukari and Mitsuru are monitoring Hamuko and Minato again.

"How are they?" Ikutski asked as he walked up to the two girls.

"The same as last night..." Mitsuru answered as she turned to face Ikutski.

Ikutski was suprised at her answer, "Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, these subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari didn't like what they we're doing, "But we're treating them like guinea pigs...".

Ikutski tried to explain to Yukari, "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit

new members. I heard they're your classmates... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with people from the same grade?"

Yukari replied, "Yeah, I guess. But still..."

Suddenly there's a beep from the giant computer.

Mitsuru pressed a button on the controls. "Command room. ...Is that you, Akihiko?" she said into a microphone.

A male static voice echoed through the speakers, "You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there."

Everyone's eyes widened, "Does that mean he's bringing that thing here!" Yukari shouted out in shock.

Mitsuru had a serious look on her face, "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" she shouted to Ikutski.

"R-Right!" he stuttered, Be careful!"

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut.

* * *

AN: And I'm evil to tease you with an ending like this...

And I have two jokes hidden in this chapter that refers so a certain webcomic, see if you guys can find them.


End file.
